Estamos bien
by AndreaRys
Summary: Todos parecen estar en contra de Makoto, pero el y Haru están bien,ya superaron el terrible accidente. Pero parece que en realidad no es así. MakoHaru


**Holi aquí con una nueva historia :3 sé que debería escribir algo lindo por el día de san Valentín y por el MakoHaru Fest pero ño :v huehue**

**Disclaimer: Free¡y sus personajes pertenecen a Koji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y a KyoAni.**

Desde ese accidente Haru está muy callado y distante, tal vez sea porque tiene que estar en esa horrible silla, no podrá nadar como antes pero yo lo ayudare para que no esté tan deprimido.  
Todas las mañanas como de costumbre le preparo su desayuno, caballa su favorito pero ni siquiera quiere comer, solo ve la comida, pero ya no tiene ese brillo que antes tenía al ver su platillo favorito, me preocupa, puede enfermarse si sigue sin comer.  
Para que sienta que todo sigue igual lo sumerjo en su tina, yo sé que aunque no lo diga sé que en el fondo siempre disfrutara estar adentro del agua la cual siempre fue mi rival de amor.

Le pido que salgamos para que se distraiga un poco, él no me contesta pero igual lo visto y salimos para que todos vean que aun con el terrible accidente seguimos amándonos mucho y que seguiremos juntos hasta el final uno apoyando al otro.

Todos en la calle nos juzgan con la mirada, creo no pueden creer que superamos todo muy rápido y para demostrárselos que es verdad que nuestro amor es más fuerte que un dichoso accidente, yo sonrió como siempre con esa sonrisa que tu amas.

Nos encontramos a Rei y a Nagisa por el parque, no entiendo porque nos ven con esos ojos de lastima, deberían estar felices por nosotros de que estamos bien y somos felices juntos a pesar de lo que haya ocurrido.  
Nagisa me pidió que hablara con el a solas pero no acepte y le dije que tenía prisa, yo no te dejare solo ni un momento Haru.

Nos regresamos a casa y prepare chocolate, tú sigues sin tomar nada, me preocupas Haru con este paso podrías enfermar.

Pasan los días y aun esas miradas en la calle no desaparecen, odio a las personas odio que no nos apoyen, el único apoyo que nos quieren dar es el psicólogo o terapias pero no lo necesitamos tu y yo estamos bien, somos felices.

Acaba de iniciar el verano y te llevare al mar, aun me da un poco de miedo pero si estamos juntos sé que todo estará bien.  
De casualidad nos encontramos a nuestros amigos y la verdad aunque estén actuando raro con nosotros me alegra que estén aquí.  
Llego hasta ellos y los saludo, ellos aún tienen esa horrible mirada de lastima, preguntan sobre nuestra salud y les respondo que muy bien aunque la verdad no hemos visitado a un doctor.

Rin me pide que hablemos a solas, pero yo le respondo que no te dejare solo, pero Nagisa se ofrece a cuidarte y con muy pocas ganas acepto hablar con él.

-Makoto, hasta cuando seguirás con esto?

-no sé de qué estás hablando Rin.

-sabes que Haru...

-Sabes veo esta conversación inútil -me alejo de el con la palabra en la boca aunque no pude escuchar lo último que decía. Le agradezco a Nagisa por cuidarte y me despido alejándome de todos muy rápido.

Llegamos a la casa y encontré a mis Padres, se ven preocupados, les pregunte el motivo de su repentina visita y solo me respondes que están preocupados por mí, los odio, odio a todo mundo nadie nos apoya y piensan que estamos mal, cuando me disponía a irme para no escucharlos más, unos hombres entran y me toman de los brazos, les pido desesperadamente que me suelten y ellos no hacen caso, les pido ayuda a mis padres y ellos solo se abrazan y lloran, me siento tan vulnerable al no poder hacer nada cuando ellos me llevan a ese camioneta blanca.

No puedo creer que me encerraran en un centro de salud mental, no puedo creer que me tomen de loco solo por superar aquel accidente, pero no me alejaran de ti, te lo prometo.

Pasa un solo día y agradezco que las enfermeras son muy distraídas y pude escapar de aquel lugar, voy por ti Haru, para escapar de todo esto.

Te encontré en la casa, no puedo creer que te dejaran solo, estabas muy frio,voy a la habitación y te busco una chamarra, te cubro con ella y te subo al auto, ahora si seremos felices muy lejos de aquí.

_Noticia de hoy_

_-Un joven muere tras un accidente automovilístico, se sabe que estaba escapando de un centro de salud mental y llevaba consigo un maniquí de cabello negro y ojos azules._

_:v sino le entendieron, pues en el primer accidente Haru murió y como Makoto no lo acepto se consigue un maniquí y así… y si me gusta matar personajes me agarro el síndrome de Isalayama(¿_


End file.
